Problem: $\left(-5x - 8\right)\left(3x + 7\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= -5x \cdot \left(3x + 7\right) - 8 \cdot \left(3x + 7\right)$ $= \left( -5x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -5x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -15x^2 + \left( -5x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -15x^2 + \left( -35x - 24x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -15x^2 - 59x + \left( -8 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= -15x^2 - 59x - 56$